Gaming Glitch
by 45wan23
Summary: I've game hacked before... But never like this... Sequel...Maybe? Suggest if I should make a sequel... Don't know if I did good... MckennaxBodie SammiexGlitch, I checked for miss spellings and grammar errors, I apologize if there is any...


I'll never forget the day I met Glitch. It almost seems like a dream, but isn't. You probably wont believe me if I told you. Everyone knows Glitch is just a  
"character" from Dance Central 2, he's just a video game character made up of animation and mega pixels, that he dosn't exist.

Wrong.

I met him, it's to real to even explain, instead of you just asking question, let me just try to explain... Oh where to start...

It was just an ordinary day, nothing exciting going on, nothing ever exciting happens in my life. Mckenna has spent the night over my house and my parents  
were out of town, so we had the living room TV all to ourself. My parents hated it when I played Dance Central, I had the xbox hooked up to the surround  
sound speakers and danced till my body hurt. They would complain about the noise and walls shaking, but I didn't care, dancing was my life and I wouldn't  
let anyone take that from me. Anyways, It was a stormy night, we were bored and there was nothing to do, that is, until I remembered Dance Cental.

"Hey Mckenna, wanna play Dance Central?"

I asked in a happy tone, she loved dancing as much as I do. She snapped her head back around to me and flashed me a smile.

"Hell yeah!"

I laughed as I got up from my bingbag chair and walked out onto the hardwood floor of the hallway, each step echoing through the empty house. I reached the entertainment center and pressed the on button of the xbox and watch it light a glowing green, I move my finger to the surround sound and flicked the 'on' switch. Mckenna moved around the couch and grabbed the controller, then laughing remembering that you could control choosing songs with your body. As the intro played for Dance Central 2, I watched Glitch move through his pop and lock routine, I sorta moved my arms to the way he moved, I was going to practice  
that one day. I watch him preform his flawless backflip, I sighed how I knew I was going to have to work hard if I wanted to do that. When Bodie from Riptide came on, Mckenna watched their movements and preformed the same routine, she has Dance central to, so she's been practicing. Once the intro was done, I look at Mckenna as we start to laugh, knowing how we had crushes on fictional anime game cahracters, sad isn't it? We played some songs, like 'Party Rock Anthem', 'Techonologic', 'Club Can't Handle Me', and 'Milkshake'. We loved making the boys dance to "girly" routines, it was accually very amusing and sexy. Once Mckenna made her choice to do 'Massive Attack', she slides her arm accross the screen to select the song, but it wouldn't go. Mckenna soon starts getting fustrated.

"Grr what the hell? Come on!"

She yelled, but after mutiple tries, it still wouldn't budge. I remembered how you can use the controller to select choices as well. I walk over to the couch  
to get the controller while Mckenna was still cursing at the game. I reach down to get the controller, as soon as I touch the left side of the controller, it  
shocks me.

"Ouch!"

I yell pulling my hand back. Mckenna stops her raging and turns around to look at me.

"What did you do?"

She ask hoping I was okay. I look at my hand, no sign of a burn, nothing, not even a bruse or cut.

"I just got shocked by the controller?"

I said picking up the controller and checking it all around.

"Here let me try"

Mckenna said grabbing the other side. As soon as she touched it, lighting strikes the house and we get jolted with electricity. The eletric bolts flowing  
through our body's like it was their circuit. As soon as the shocking was over, we both collapsed on the ground. My head hits the ground hard with a smack.  
I faught to keep my eyes open but felt like sleep was calling my name. I fall into my sleep with Mckenna right besides me, as the sound of the music from the  
choice menu puts me to sleep... _'She don't wanna flow... She don't wanna flow..._"

I don't know how long I was out for, but I felt sand all over my body. I pryed my eyes open to see that I was accually faced down in sand. Suprised, I sit up  
and see Mckenna still passed out from the shocks. I look around to see that I was on a beach. I blink a couple times to make sure this was what I was seeing.  
Soon Mckenna wakes up and starts to freak.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE WE?"

She said as she looked all around. I look over at the water as the waves hit the shore, then looked up at the sky. The sky wasn't blue, but multiple colors  
of yellow, red, and orange, not a inch of blue in sight. This place didn't look real. Then it hit me.

"I think were inside the game"

I said looking at Mckenna with serious eyes. She didn't give me the same look back, more like a look of disbelief.

"Really? Were 'in' the game? Come on Sammie, be more realistic."

She said playing with the sand. I stand up and shake the sand off my clothes.

"You want more realistic? Look up in the sky! It's not even blue! Nothing here looks real! Have you even thought that 'Hmm this kinda looks like High Tide!'  
Riptides turf?"

I said pointing to all of our surrroundings. Mckenna stands up and looks around to evaluate my thoughts. She puts her hand on her chin as she starts to think  
I'm right. I relax my arms and put them at my sides to look at my toes. I look at my watch, the second hand stopped. I look at the sunset and see that we have  
been here for 10 minutes and the sun hasn't moved an inch, I guess time dosn't exist here, same time, all the time. Soon Mckenna crosses her arms.

"I see your point, but what do we do now?"

She asks as she looks out into the ocean. All of a suddun I hear music, faintly, but I herd it. We both turn to face where the music was coming from. Off in  
the distance, comes a tall blonde wearing a yellow plaid shirt, jean shorts, and red slip on type shoes. Mckenna's mouth drops.

"Please tell me thats..."

"Bodie?"

I said cutting her off. She slowly nods her head as he gets closer. He has a boombox on his left shoulder as he bobbed his head to the music. Bodie opened  
his eyes as we stood their blankly stairing at him. His eyes widen and turned off the boombox and he walked closer. Once he was close enough to us, he put  
down the boombox gently onto the sand and stood back up, with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how did you guys get here?"

He asked with a bubbly attitude. Me and Mckenna look at each other confused.

"What do you mean?"

I asked, speaking up for Mckenna. Bodie looked at Mckenna and smiled even bigger.

"Hey, your Mckenna! You always like to play as me in the game, your a great dancer, keep doing what your doing."

Bodie said giving Mckenna a Riptide bump. Okay, now I was confused, and by the look on Mckenna's face, she was to.

"Haha, yeah your my favorite character for a lot of reasons and... wait... how did you know that?"

Mckenna asked with a suspisous look on her face. Bodie let out a light chuckle.

"In this world, we can see the person who picks us and dances with us, so I know your name and your style of dance."

Bodie said trying not to sound like a creeper as much as possible. I could tell her liked her, he was flirting. soon Bodie looked at me.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you like Glitch?"

He said knowing who I danced with. A soft pink color flustered over my cheeks.

"Umm no? We kinda just woke up here being shocked in all..."

I said scratching beind my head. Bodie rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"Well if you want to find him, I can show you where the underground subway station is, I was just gunna take this boombox to them anyways..."

Bodie said trailing his voice off. I look up at him with a smile on my face, I would die if I saw him.

"Would you?"

I asked trying not to sound desparate. Bodie smiled and guestured his hand to he exit of the beach.

"Follow me ladies."

He said picking up the boombox, and gently placing it on his shoulder as he turned up the music. Me and Mckenna followed. The songs that played were your  
normal hip-hop dancing kind of genre, Mckenna and I couldn't help but dance and sway our body's to the music. To my suprise, the subway station wasn't that  
far from the beach, probably how the gamers designed it. Once we reached the subway station, I looked all around, no one was here.

"So, where are they?"

I asked still looking around. Bodie looked at me and laughed.

"We gotta go underground"

He said walking to a flight of stairs. I looked at Mckenna as she followed, and soon I tagged behind. Once we reach the end of the  
stairs, I now see the underground subway station. Not alot of people, subway trains coming in and out, and to where you can see the sky. The sky had changed  
it's color from the previous setting, now almost like neon colors.

"Yo Mo! Glitch!I brought your boombox!"

Bodie exclaimed. My attention lost its focus on the sky and focused on a korean teen, like myself, with jet black hair, partly died green, black cargos,  
purple high tops, green suspenders, and a neon shirt that matched the sky. I began feeling shy.

Glitch was talking to Mo, until he herd Bodie, turned around and smiled.

"Yo thanks Bo! Ours kind of broke down after an accident so..."

Glitch seemed to stop talking when we looked over Bodies shoulder that didn't have the boombox on it and looked at me. He smiled, which made my heart melt,  
me having a crush on a fictional character. Remembering how Bodie remembered Mckennas name, I wonder if he knows mine.

Glitch walked passed Bodie, and stopped in front of me, still having that big warm smile whipped accross his face.

"Hey Sammie! Didn't know you would be dropping by here!"

He said looking me up and down. So he did know my name. I was alot cooler towards Glitch than Mckenna was for Bodie, I learn to talk to guys I like, but not  
to a fictional game character I was head over heels for.

"I didn't know I would be dropping by either!"

I said laughing as I remembered his question. Glitched laughed a little as he looked back at Bodie.

"Since we got Bodies boombox now, how would you like to dance? Me and you vs Bodie and Mckenna?"

Glitch asked rubbing his hands together. I looked over at Bodie and Mckenna, them aggreeing with Glitch's idea. I nodded.

"Sure!"

Glitch smiled went over to the boombox and found some songs to dance to. We must to have danced to 20+ songs before we were all tired. I looked at the time  
to see how long we have spent in the 'Dance Central' world, then remembering time dosn't exist here. Soon everything starts to get staticy, it kinda looked  
like and old TV and your tring to put the antennas in the right place. Everything was like that besides Me and Mckenna.

"What's going on?"

I franticly asked Glitch. With him still staticy, he soon speaks.

"I knew thisssss- wouldn't last forever, the gaming glitchhhhh- can only last for so long, now that you knowww-zz you can come here, don't forget to visit me every night,  
okay? Promise-zz me"

Glitch said picking up my hand, but fadded right through it. I smiled gentle as I touch his cheek with the back of my hand.

"A promise is a promise"

Soon, everything went black. It was quiet for a minute or two, then I hear the music from the song list fade in...

_"She don't wanna flow..."_

I wake up with a jolt and look around.  
Everything was the same, nothing has changed. Was I dreaming? Then Mckenna woke up with a start and rubbed her head, then turned to me.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream."

She said still rubbing her head.

"If it was, we had the same one"

I said standing up. It was a bummer that it was a dream. Mckenna and I shook it off and got up to play Dance Central 2. The arm movement activator was working  
now and choose 'Massive Attack' Like we were before. Soon the screen went to the subway station without touching anything, it skipped the choosing your character part.  
Mckenna and I were confused, probably another glitch? Soon Bodie and Glitch walked out into the screen. They smiled and waved at us. This was to good to be true. We smiled  
and waved back, amazed on how this was even happening. Bodie stepped forward.

_"You guys promise you would come back, don't let us down."_

Bodie said giving Mckenna a wink. Mckenna smiled and winked back. Then Glitch stepped forward.

_"Aren't gaming glitch's fun?"_

To this day, me and Mckenna are trying to figure out ways to bring them into the real world, but havn't worked out a solution to that yet, and if we could,  
how long would it last and how would we get them back? All we know is that we get to see them whenever we want, and that is the best feeling in the world.

Just remember, a promise is a promise, and it's a promise I'm willing to **keep.**


End file.
